Aint Too Proud to Beg
by I.Missy.Moo
Summary: Dr Temperance Brennan was not the sort of woman to beg...until now.....
1. Prologue

**.**

**Ain't t****o****o Pr****o****ud t****o** **Beg........**

This story has nothing to do with the song Ain't too Proud to Beg.

This story has nothing to do with the Temptations.

This story has everything to do with THE temptation...

The naughty kind....

**.**

**Scene:**

Somewhere down the road.....

**.**

**Time frame:**

This story is a bit like one of Hart's tales....

I mean do we ever really know just how much actual time passes in each episode?

**.**

**Case:**

I know they solve murders left right and centre in that lab

...just not this week!

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

I have never, do not and will never own these characters.....

.....Darn it.....

.

She was a renowned Forensic Anthropologist.

She was a genius.

She was the best in her field.

She was a bestselling author.

She had numerous #1 novels to her name.

She was wealthy.

She would never have to fly economy again.

She was a beautiful, strong and confident woman.

Dr Temperance Brennan was not the sort of woman to beg....

...until now.....

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	2. She thought He thought

**.**

Happy New Year to that very stylish, smart, intellectual group of people we know as Bones fans!

Now I've had the beginning of this storyline idea for awhile...but the dang thing wouldn't develop. No matter how much I poked and prodded these characters, they just wouldn't speak to me! So finally, after much creative constipation, (lol) a good deal of name calling (both theirs' and mine) and finally a channelling ritual under a rare blue moon....let's see where my two favourite characters take us...

.

Oh and the '**.....'s'** and the '**!!!!!!'s'** are back!!!!!

.

.....and you know....I do love you guys telling me how it is....It's a new year tho...so please be gentle.....

.

A/N. This one is for Joan and Kerrie....two great ladies who I _will_ one day meet face to face (I have more hope of meeting Kerrie...after all at least we're on the same continent!!!!)...so this story is for you ladies....but....how embarrassing if you don't like the it!!! Lol!

.

**

* * *

**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Her mirror reflected a pair of eyes filled with tears...

....a pair of eyes filled with anxiety....sadness....and worry....

As she stared at her reflection she watched a tear....slowly....ever so slowly....slide down her cheek leaving a glistening path.

She had committed the ultimate act of betrayal.

She had let her best friend down...her partner.....

She was living with a secret.....and yet he believed that they didn't have any secrets between them.....

How would he react if he ever found out?

She knew _He _was a man of principle. _He_ had set the boundaries. _He_ had drawn the line. _He_ was a man that believed the consequences of crossing that emotional line were too great. Over the years _He _had told her in no uncertain terms that he could not have a relationship with _anyone_ he worked with....and he was not the sort of man who changed his beliefs readily.

She had finally admitted to herself that she was living, day in and day out, with deception, secrets and temptation.... and she was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain the charade. It would seem that her ability to compartmentalise was beginning to fail her.

For several years she had been content with building a solid friendship.

With him.

She had settled for a committed work partnership.

With him.

She had been hiding behind a veil of rationale, of science and work.

From him.

It had been his coma that had been her undoing.

Four long days of keeping a bedside vigil.... four long days of waiting for him to wake from that coma..... four long days of being powerless to help...... four long days of worrying about him...so worried and feeling so helpless that she had even resorted to praying to Booth's God for help.....

_That_ is when she identified the phenomenon that had previously been so foreign to her....the mix of emotions that involved the heart...it was the worry of losing the man she loved.....

Totally.

Passionately.

Unreservedly.

And upon acknowledgement of these emotions the depth of her feelings now scared her.....

She had _never_ understood the concept of love.

Until him...

She had always believed that love was simply a combination of chemicals in the brain, that 'love' was temporary and transient....until now...

Until him....

And now she wished for that ignorance again! She wished for the simple life – one without temptation!

She had discovered that unrequited love was not an enjoyable experience! He did not love her....at least in the way that she wanted him to...He loved her in an 'Atta girl type of way' - a phrase she did not even begin to understand, had absolutely no comprehension of what it exactly meant, but knew instinctively that it wasn't the solution that would match these feelings she had for him.

_He_ would never cross that line! And....yet...she....._she_ who had never before believed in the existence of love....yes _she_ had been the one to cross that damned metaphoric line! Looking back she could identify when she called it love...but not when she had actually begun feeling these feelings....but it did seem like an eternity.

She simply knew she had been fully aware of this man for some time.....she had observed him for years....she knew where each and every one of his battle scars lay, she knew which hand he held his coffee cup in....she knew how many times he flipped his poker chip when he was nervous, she knew which foot he led with when taking the stairs, she knew of his love of brown sugar...on everything... and she knew the ratio between his illium and his scapulae...well let's just say that she was fully aware of his physique......and she didn't enjoy the feelings that this awareness arose at all...she believed it had been more beneficial to her peace of mind when she had been ignorant to such strong feelings.

She took a deep breath, and wiped the stray tears away....it was time to try and compartmentalise....time to go.....and yes, it was time to face temptation again.....

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

He smiled.

_God he loved it when she showed him this spontaneous affection. He loved it when she sat on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and surprised him with a kiss. He loved it when she got that twinkle in her eye that told him she was as happy as he was._

_Together._

_He was one contented man..... he knew he was wearing a cheesy smile on his face...but hey she had just told him they were expecting a baby... their first together. He didn't really care what sex it would be, just so long as it was healthy...but...he could just imagine a little baby girl...with eyes the exact shade of blue as her mum's, Parker would be so protective of her .....the cheesy smile just got a little wider...._

_Seriously could life get any more perfect?_

_Together._

_He loved her. _

_She loved him._

The beeping of his alarm finally penetrated his sleep and dragged him reluctantly from his dream. He never wanted to leave this particular dream...the fantasy that he revisited on many occasions ... God he had never been happier than in his coma life....the life he had with Bones...as his wife.

He sighed...what had started with the occasional flashback to the life he had dreamt about in the hospital was now an everyday occurrence and he now hated starting each and every day after the damn dream!! His vision of the life that he wanted; yearned for...needed! He found that working every day in close proximity to his partner made him crave his make-believe life a little more with each passing day.

Each day was getting more difficult as reality and fiction merged.

Each day his desire for her grew.

Each day it was getting more difficult to hide the depth of his feelings.

Each day he was living with this secret... and yet she believed that they didn't have any secrets between them.....

Again he sighed...threw back the covers and climbed from bed...it was time to face the day and the temptation of Temperance.....

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	3. The mind is a powerful thing

Thank you to those who stop by.

Thank you to all those who have posted alerts.

A HUGE thank you to those who take the time to review :-)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In her typical efficient manner she was waiting for him on the footpath outside her complex when he pulled up and she quickly climbed into her customary front seat position in his vehicle. A wave of her perfume settled over him.....and his mind wandered.....

_He loved that perfume. He loved when it was the only thing she was wearing....well that and him! _

_He had come home from work, the apartment was quiet and he disappointedly thought that perhaps she wasn't home yet. He called her name out softly as he walked through their home (yes he loved it when he could say 'their home') and found her in their bedroom (yes he loved that more... 'their bedroom!')....lying on their bed (goes without saying...he loved that the most!!!!) wearing his favourite perfume and nothing else but a big welcoming smile..... "How are your biological urges this evening Booth?" She said with a big wink._

"Booth....Booth.....Are you okay?" Brennan asked worriedly.

He seemed even more distant this morning than ever, not even acknowledging her Good Morning as she had entered the vehicle. There was something going on here....and she didn't understand it...She could see that he was becoming more distant with her each day, she didn't know what she had said or done and even worse she didn't know how to close the gap that was developing between them. It wasn't even so much as a gap now...more like an abyss she thought. Not understanding the situation, and sensing that he wanted to be anywhere but with her here at this precise moment made her heart ache...yet another phrase that she had only just come to terms with....and wished once again she was ignorant to such feelings. She took a few quick breaths trying to still the tears that were gathering as she glanced out her window.....she did not understand this at all.....

Her voice had finally penetrated his daydream...and he was startled back to the present. He glanced briefly at her and mumbled an inaudible, "Morning..."

God he was embarrassed! One scent of her perfume and he had once again been transported back to his fantasy life. This was getting humiliating and he needed to get a grip on the situation. He had no discipline over his thought process any more...and what was worse....other parts of his body were becoming noticeably 'awakened' with his dream thoughts. Hell, images of Bones lying naked on their bed were always going to get that response! He squirmed in his seat, looked out the window, took a few deep breaths trying to get his body under control and bring his thoughts back to the present....as Bones would say...he needed to compartmentalise...and do it fast! This was going to be one long day!

There was nothing but silence in the cabin of the car.......

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

She had been on her feet all afternoon and most of the evening. They had been called to a potential crime scene and she had spent hours processing the scene before heading back to the lab to continue the quest for answers. While the evidence at the scene supported her theory that the victim had not met with any foul play, the body, soil samples and particulates had been sent back to the Jeffersonian for processing and confirmation of her initial findings.

It was only now that as she tried to stand upright she realised just how stiff her back was from the hours bent over the body. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after eight o'clock....no wonder she was getting hungry.

She knew he was still here with her at the lab, she could sense him up on the platform overlooking the table. It wasn't that she had a sixth sense when it came to him, obviously there was demonstratively no such thing.... but she had an uncanny awareness of his location in the lab at all times. She sighed as she recalled that it wasn't too long ago that he would have been standing so close to her while she was working that she would literally bump into him whenever she moved.

So close that she could smell his cologne.

So close that she could feel his body heat.

So close that she could feel his breath on her cheek when he spoke.

She missed that intimacy...and if she was being honest with herself, she missed the temptation!!!!

As he stood on the platform he admired her ability to focus. She would work for hours on end finding the answers to the questions raised with each body found.

He took a sip from the cup of coffee he held and watched her finalise her conclusions. They usually worked the crime scene together, and then even in the lab he would always stand too close to her...he liked to invade her bubble! He liked how she would often state something, and he would simply disagree with her....mainly because he loved arguing with her. Sometimes he won, sometimes he lost, sometimes it was a frustrating endeavour....but one thing...it was never dull! Everyone knew they worked well together...they were a team. He used to call it a symbiotic relationship....

Now, however, he couldn't risk standing that close to her ...not with the images from his coma dream simmering near the surface...his body and his mind didn't need the stimulation of her nearness....at the moment he could honestly say both mind and body were way too stimulated!!!!!

He saw here wince as she stood, and he could only image how much her body ached with the stiffness of remaining in the one position for so long....she reached upwards and stretched her arms overhead......and that's all it took....his mind wandered....

_He knew how she liked to unwind after a tough day....and today had been a long day for her._

_He quietly opened the door and eased himself into the room. There she stood, eyes closed, head bowed, water cascading over her gorgeous body. God she was beautiful, both on the inside and the out. People didn't understand her, many thought that she was a cold fish....but he knew the truth....it was all a facade....and it was here in the shower that she tried to wash away the harshness of her day...it was here that she would cry if things became overwhelming.... _

_He silently stripped his clothes off and gently opened the shower door. His arms encircled her from behind, and she gently leaned back into him, drawing from his strength. Nothing was said...no words were needed...the comfort was all in his touch. The water cascaded over both their bodies and he watched the droplets run down her neck. He slowly traced the path of a single droplet with his tongue. She moaned with pleasure as he began to nibble her neck. His hand moved upwards and gently cupped......_

"Booth, I'm finished here." She called up to him. "Initial findings have been confirmed."

Booth gulped. He had lost it again. He tried to focus on Bones down on the floor and what she was saying but in reality he just nodded as if he had been paying attention. He figured he had approximately four minutes until she made her way upstairs to discuss her findings with him.... He had four minutes to get the blood flowing in a completely different direction to where it was currently channelled!!!! Damned if he didn't feel like a teenager again.

He had to find a way to get this under control.....he had to get the obvious to abate......he began deep breathing....three minutes and twenty seconds and counting.....

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**


	4. Code Yellow

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

A big thank you to those who are sticking with me on this story...

I love to hear from you guys...... so don't be shy :-)

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

After a long day on the job he was finally dropping her home....and it was late. 'Too much temptation' type of late he thought!!!

As with many of their travels of late the trip itself had been made in silence with both occupants in the car lost in their own world of thought.

He was preoccupied with thoughts of her.

She was preoccupied with thoughts of him.

As he pulled into the drive of her apartment block she asked softly, "Can you come up for a drink Booth?" She was still trying to find a way to break through this awkward barrier that was between them. "Or maybe a coffee?"

"Ummmm...It's a bit late Bones, I think I'll just head home."

"I have one of your shirts upstairs....from when we got 'Code Yellowed' at the chicken farm, if you want to collect it."

He glanced at her...and glanced back to his hands resting on the steering wheel...he took a moment before turning off the engine and replying, "Okay..... I'll grab the shirt....and maybe a cup of coffee?" He said with just a touch of resignation.

He followed her up to her apartment all the while keeping a safe distance behind her....he had already experienced the perfume debacle this morning and he didn't want another 'flare-up' if he caught a trace of that scent again! In his mind he was making a list of safe subjects to discuss while he was in what he considered to be 'dangerous territory'!

By the time they had entered her apartment he thought he had enough harmless subjects to get him through one cup of coffee! He was not worried...was he? For God's sake he was FBI Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth...he could do this....couldn't he?

"Have you heard from your dad lately?" He asked. Great subject....nothing even remotely romantic/sexual about that!!!!! He was pretty pleased with himself as he sat down on her couch.

So far so good!

She was in the kitchen filling up the kettle and he could hear the rattle of the cups as she placed them on the kitchen bench.

Yep, so far so good!

Her reply was muffled as she was disappearing into the laundry to get his 'missing in action' shirt.

"Sorry didn't catch that?" He asked a little louder. He had the feeling that maybe; just maybe, this visit was going to be okay!

"Yes he rang yesterday; he's currently visiting Russ and should be back early next week." She replied as she walked back into the room.

She smiled as she handed him his shirt before making her way back into the kitchen. So far so good she thought. This all seemed like normal conversation to her and perhaps things would get back to normal after they talked a little more this evening.....

He sat on her sofa, holding his shirt out in front of him, staring at the top button intently.

_With one final stroke, he put down his razor and using the nearby towel wiped away any residual shaving cream. He smiled as he glanced at the door opening in the mirror reflection. There was no knock, just her soft footsteps as she opened the door wide and walked in_...._wearing nothing but his shirt and a smile_. _It's funny he thought, how much you can notice with one cursory glance ...she had left the top four buttons undone leaving him a tantalising glimpse of the beauty he knew lie beneath the thin layer of cotton, and her legs...oh God her legs going on forever...and he knew just how long those legs were and what they felt like wrapped around him...._

S_he leaned in and whispered in his ear "Do you love me?" before giving him a sweet morning kiss.....he could smell her perfume...he could feel her warmth....she wore her love for him clearly on her face...._

"_Yeah", He groaned. "Do you want me to prove it to you?" and he turned and deepened the kiss.....in a matter of seconds they were lost in the moment and he lifted her up onto the bathroom bench....._

The whistle of the kettle brought him out of his reverie.....

He dropped the shirt.....he shook his head....he panicked!

"Bones, I'm sorry, I forgot....I have to....I can't....I've got to...." he stuttered as he made a mad dash for the door.

"Booth?" she asked as she rounded the kitchen door with an empty cup in one hand and a teaspoon in the other just in time to see the front door close behind him as he left.....

Tears pooled in her eyes....again....she just didn't understand this at all.....

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**


	5. The Talk

_._

_Lot's of people are feeling sad for Temperance....I loved JMBatt''s comment....Brennan would know he loved her if only she read fanfic!!! LOL!!!!_

_I'm a little concerned on how many cold showers Booth maybe requiring during this stage....I'm hoping there's no water shortages in Washington DC!!!!!_

_._

* * *

_._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

"Hi Sweetie!" Angela breezed into her office with a sunny smile.

"Hi Angela." Brennan's response was flat...subdued....defeated. Her body language matched the tone of her voice.

She was sitting at her computer, supposedly working on some files that were requested by the FBI. Unfortunately her compartmentalising skills were once again failing her....and she was actually doodling on the writing pad in front of her keyboard.

"Everything okay Honey?" Angela asked. Angela was no dummy; she had sensed recently that something was amiss between her best friend and her stud muffin partner! This was no random drop in visit....this was a reconnaissance mission...she wanted the low down! While she loved her best friend to bits she knew that her friend often needed 'pointing' in the right direction in life. ..and it was Angela's job to take aim and fire!

Brennan just shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Now Sweetie you know I'm not leaving your office until you tell me, so let's save time and cut to the chase! It's not hard to read that something is bothering you...now spill!"

Brennan looked up into her friends face, but didn't know what to say....didn't know where to start. How could she tell her friend what the problem was when she didn't understand the problem herself? Her eyes pooled with tears...but no speech came.

"Does it involve Booth?" Angela asked the obvious question quietly.

Brennan nodded.

"Have you two had a falling out?"

Again Brennan shrugged her shoulders.

"You're not sure if you're fighting?"

Brennan shook her head, and in the process a tear escaped and trickled down her cheek.

"Oh Sweetie......have you tried talking to him?"

Brennan stared silently at her friend for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"I don't understand anything anymore Ange. I thought everything was going to be fine when I returned from the Guatemalan dig....I thought that once he was out of the coma, had taken some time to recuperate we would be back to our normal relationship. He was okay for a time...but now...he's distant ....there's something wrong....we don't talk....it's like he doesn't want to be around me for any longer than necessary.....on observation it would seemingly appear that he's given up on our partnership" she stopped abruptly.....

"Honey that can't be right.... You two are tight...you're always together...he's lost when you're not around and vice versa."

"Not anymore Angela...something has happened and I don't know what it is...and what's more I probably shouldn't have said this much to you.....I think this is one of those things that Booth would say should stay be between us..." she said with a sob.

"But do you know what the 'thing' is that should stay between you?" Angela asked.

Tears began to stream down her face in earnest as she shook her head.....

"I understand you're trying to be loyal to Booth here Honey....but I don't think you can be reading the signals right. Booth isn't that type of a guy to give up. Trust me he has been hanging in there for too long to give up on you now. I think that you are going to have to have a direct conversation with him and find out what this 'thing' is. And if you don't understand something, you have to keep asking your questions until you do understand!" Angela reached out and gently held her friend's hand.

"And remember...I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Angela, I'm lucky to have such a good friend as yourself." She said with a sad smile.

With a final pat on her friend's hand, Angela got up to leave. She had almost made the door when her friend spoke up again....

"Angela?"

"Yes Sweetie?" She paused and turned.

"Do you think he has changed since his operation?" Brennan asked tentatively.

Angela nodded. "Sometimes....." she said softly. "I can't put my finger on it....but he seems sadder somehow. He was so happy when he awoke from that coma...yet as the months have gone by we rarely see him smile and even rarer still, hear him laugh. It's like he misses something from that dream."

She shrugged. "I'm sorry Bren, I could be totally off base...I just don't know. And frankly it doesn't matter what _I_ think...but if _you_ think he has changed you need to ask Booth your questions....."

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

She wasn't sure how long she sat at her desk and pondered Angela's words.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there and replayed the past weeks' conversations or rather lack of with Booth.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there and thought about exactly what questions she wanted answered.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there and wished she knew how to tell Booth how she felt....

She wasn't sure how long she sat there and wished he felt the same about her.....

She looked down on the writing pad that she had been doodling...there were several words circled and big black question marks written down next to them.

Slowly she reached for her phone....and dialled his number.

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

_Thanx for stopping by....._


	6. So Start Talking

_._

_*sigh* Have you ever just wanted to yell at your T.V. screen and tell our two the 'bleeding obvious' ….I'm thinking this story is a little like that as well lol!!!!!_

PS…_.I'd like to thank you...*points to the left* and you...*points to the right* and you *points forward*....and you...*points backwards* for reviewing lol!_

_._

* * *

_**.**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

She found a parking spot next to his car not too far from the Founding Fathers. He had agreed to meet her for a drink after work and although he didn't know it yet, a talk that she hoped was going to be an open and honest discussion of whatever issue that was currently impeding their relationship. As she approached the front door, she was aware that her pulse had accelerated; her level of anxiety had intensified and her breathing had become shallow....all the hallmarks of an agitated state! With her hand on the door handle, she took several deep, fortifying breaths and entered the bar.

Booth was already seated at the end of the bar. He was sitting alone, twirling a glass of his favourite drink. She paused for a moment as she took in his profile....in her objective opinion he was by far the most aesthetically pleasing to the eye male in the room.

"Hey!" She said softly as she climbed onto the stool next to him.

"Hi Bones." He replied and motioned to the bartender for two more drinks...another for him and one for her.

Conversation was a little stilted, and a touch awkward at first.

She was worried she would _say_ the wrong thing.

He was worried he would _think_ the wrong thing!

By the next round of drinks the conversation had started to flow a little better and the tension seemed to have eased somewhat, and Brennan thought that perhaps he was relaxed enough to broach the questions that she had for him.

Gently she reached out and grasped his forearm.

"Booth, can I ask you about the coma?" She asked tentatively.

He looked at her hand on his arm.

He looked at her long delicate fingers........

He loved those fingers....he loved it when his fingers intertwined with hers....particularly at the most intimate of moments.....

_She arched her neck as he nuzzled it, and her breathing quickened noticeably._

_He knew this was a particularly sensitive spot for her and that she loved the attention he paid to that little point....just there... and she almost purred as she stretched her entire body. Her arms reached above her head as he began to caress several of those 'special' spots gently. _

_She was wearing her 'deliciously tempting' little smile....and nothing else...._

_He was wearing his 'ready to be tempted' smile....and nothing else...._

_His lips found hers and they melded together...._

_His right hand reached up and grasped her left hand._

_Yes he knew where all her tender spots were...he knew how to treat each and every one of those places with due respect and awe...._

"_Oh God...I love it when you do that.." she panted... "Oh God....I love you...." "Please....." she begged._

_Oh he did so love to make her beg! _

_She was almost there.... just as she screamed his name..... his fingers intertwined with hers...clasping tightly....._

"Booth!" She repeated a little louder, grasping his arm a little harder. "Can we talk about your coma?"

He was still looking at her hand when he realised she was shaking his arm trying to gain his attention.

"Coma?" He asked bewilderedly.

"I just wonder whether we could discuss your coma..."

That had to be the last thing he wanted to discuss right at this instance. Booth was decidedly uncomfortable....after all he had just had images of this beautiful woman sitting beside him naked in his head...stretched out....calling his name in the throes of passion. He squirmed a little more on his barstool.....

He wiped his mouth with his hand...he took a deep breath...he squirmed again.....he couldn't look directly at her, he couldn't risk losing himself in those beautiful blue eyes; rather he focused on his drink when he replied.... "We've done this Bones....we've discussed it before...there's nothing more to talk about..."

....And with that he gulped his drink down in one fluid motion.

"But Booth....." she tried to

"Bones....I don't want to go there..." he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm just trying to understand....." she tried to say....

"Bones....can we just leave it alone....I can't do this now, I'm sorry, I.... there's... I... gotta be somewhere..." and with that he plonked some money on the counter and exited the bar leaving a totally bewildered Brennan behind.....

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

She was in bed, staring at the ceiling, tears welling up in her eyes as she lay there thinking....

Things were definitely not improving between Booth and herself. If only she could understand.... she obviously needed some guidance on how to try and rectify this situation, some help in the direction she should take in trying to talk to Booth. She figured that if she didn't do something soon she wouldn't need to worry about temptation anymore....there wouldn't be a partnership if their friendship kept disintegrating at the current rate.

To understand him she was going to need the help of the one person who seemed to understand him better than most....the one person Booth trusted to confide in when all else failed. Hopefully he would help her....she would plead for his help if she had to....she couldn't think of anything she wouldn't do to protect Booth, and their friendship.

With her decision made, she rolled over, turned off the light and prepared for a dreamless sleep.

He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking....

Things were definitely not improving. There wasn't going to be a friendship at all at the rate he was going.....he was ruining years of carefully laid out groundwork. To deal with his over active imagination he was going to need the help of the one person who seemed to understand how his mind worked better than most. Hopefully he would be able to help him...before he ruined their partnership altogether.

With his decision made, he rolled over, turned off the light and waited for her to visit him in his dreams.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

.


	7. The Advice

_._

**OooOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

_Firstly...I just want to say....no FBI Special Agents were hurt in the writing of this story._

_Secondly...I just want to say no Forensic Anthropologists were hurt in the writing of this story either!_

_a/n: once again...I had big plans...BIG plans to respond to each and everyone of my very loveable reviewers!!!! And yes...as has had on previous stories....I forget where I'm up to in my responding. I therefore give up...coz...how embarrassing would it be if I send you several messages thanking you for the same review...and even worse sending several messages saying exactly the same thing LOL!!!! I do hope they discover something for memory enhancement soon I tend to get distracted very quickly...oh look...pretty light....._

**.**

**OooOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

Gordon Gordon disconnected his second phone call in the space of ten minutes. How ironic that his favourite G Man and his favourite Anti Freud Doctor both called within minutes of each other, both wanting to see him...urgently.....independently....

Both had sounded agitated.

Both had sounded worried.

Both had sounded desperate.

He wondered what was simmering to the surface this time.....He rubbed his hands together with glee! He had a soft spot for these two characters and he quite enjoyed catching up with them periodically..... From the tone of both conversations he sensed that something was stoking the fire beneath that cauldron of emotion that bubbled between Booth and the good Dr Brennan and he wondered what was 'cooking'!

Hmmm... 'Big doings' he thought....maybe... just maybe.....it was finally their time! He began to whistle at the thought as he went about his preparations for the day's menu.

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

Why would anyone install a mirror in the elevator he wondered to himself as the lift made its way to Bones' floor? During the ride he checked his appearance in the mirror for the umpteenth time.....and at each glance he thought that he looked like he was about to be sick!!!!! For some reason this particular elevator ride had taken a lot less time than normal...or maybe it was just he was nervous......

Ready to throw up nervous!

'Can't remember when he had been this nervous in a long time' nervous!

As he lifted his hand to knock on her door he dropped it again. He shook his head. He had Gordon Gordon's advice running around and around in his thoughts. He looked at her door again....and then paced past it.

The truth!!!! That was Gordon Gordon's big advice....after suppressing his feelings for her for so long the chef's _big _advice was to _admit the truth_.

To her.

He looked at her door again....raised his hand to knock....sighed....and then dropped it again and paced once more.

The truth.

To her......

Either 'man up' or risk losing her Gordon Gordon had said.

......And he was afraid of losing her.

He was back at that damn door.

He looked at it.

He took a deep breath, raised his hand and knocked.

The truth.....

To her......

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

.

Rationally speaking, she knew that the colour of the dress she was wearing was not going to make this task any easier. She knew that her future did not depend upon the choice between whether she wore the red dress or the blue.....jeans or a skirt... she knew that these choices were not going to affect the evening's outcome. But for some inexplicable reason she had changed her outfit four times. As she checked her reflection one more time...she thought she looked like she was about to be ill!

She made her way out to her lounge room where she had a bottle of red wine breathing and two glasses ready. There was nothing else to do but wait....and reflect on Gordon Gordon's advice.

She sat down on the lounge, however, found it difficult to relax and immediately stood again.

The truth!!!! That was the extent of Gordon Gordon's advice.... God how she hated Psychology....and even worse Chef Psychology!!!!! According to him she feared telling Booth of her feelings and his subsequent reaction. She was afraid of results that she could not quantify......she simply did not know how he would react....she was building up a fear of the unknown. Soft Science's answer was to _admit the truth_.....

She sat down again. All she had to do was admit the truth.

To him.

The truth.....

She stood up again.

Gordon Gordon had told her it was important to put all of the evidence on the table (Metaphorically speaking) so all parties concerned could draw their own conclusions from the facts....of course she didn't really understand any of this....she just knew that she would follow the chef's advice....anything to prevent the risk of losing him.

....and she was afraid of losing him.

She sat down again.

The truth....

To him.....

Her glance flew to the door when she heard the sound of his knock.

She took a deep breath, rose and went to answer the door.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

.

_Once again...thank you for stopping by! And if you're one of the special people who take the time to review *mwah*_


	8. The Truth

_._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

.

_Ahhhh the angst! But as one very good looking man once said to one very good looking woman: 'Give it time. Everything happens eventually. All the good stuff. And when you think it never happens, it happens. Just got to be ready for it.' _

_._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

.

When she opened the door she literally took his breath away.... she was so beautiful.......he loved it when she wore that colour......

After an awkward moment where neither party seemed to know where to stand or what to say, Booth took the lead and made his way over to the sofa, sat down and poured the wine.

Temperance took a seat beside him, trying to appear calmer than she felt as she reached for her glass.

"First a toast." Booth said. He raised his glass and clinked with hers. "To no more secrets!" He said and he took a sip of his wine.

Temperance stared at him.....Booth had the uncanny ability to sometimes know what she was thinking...had he invaded her biggest secret...? She took a sip of wine to try and still the nerves that were threatening to overwhelm her.

"Okay Bones.....ask me whatever you would like...I promise not to freak out on you this time." He said.

She hadn't been prepared for his direct approach.... her normally razor sharp mind was a complete blank. She was not adept at discerning which subjects were likely to be volatile with him and she was reluctant to disrupt the current calm status as they sat sipping their wine. When she had raised the coma question last time he had fled.....

Lay all the evidence on the table...that was Gordon Gordon's advice.....

"Ahhh...the coma." She stumbled. "Maybe if you explain first why you are reluctant to discuss it with me?

He rubbed the back of his neck before taking a deep breath and answering, "Bones, this conversation is going to open a whole can of worms. Are you okay with that?"

"I don't know what that means," she said with a frown.

"It means that if we have this conversation we're going to experience our very own Entropy reaction Bones." He took a gulp of his wine giving her a moment to catch up and then asked her "Do you still want to ask that question?"

It took her a moment but she slowly nodded her head.

He didn't think he had ever seen her eyes so wide. She looked terrified and he could tell she wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear this explanation or not. All he could think about was Gordon Gordon's advice: Tell her the truth.

"Talking about the coma dream raises a lot of feelings Bones, intense feelings."

What was he referring to she wondered? Did she risk asking questions?...Angela had said she must..... Gordon Gordon had told her she needed to be honest.

"Intense feelings in regard to being unwell Booth?" She asked hesitantly.

He put his head back against the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. Nothing was ever easy when it came to Temperance Brennan. Perhaps that was what made the good times with her even more special.... He took a moment to gather his thoughts...he did not want to scare her....he did not want to rush this....he wanted to be totally honest....this was his moment of reckoning. Finally he leaned forward and started to speak.

"The intense feelings weren't in regards to the operation or the pain Temperance..... the feelings were totally about the _contents _of the dream....it was all about _our_ relationship...._you_ and _me_....as husband and wife!"

They were staring intently into each other's eyes....

"And what were we like together Booth...I mean....in our relationship?" She whispered...almost afraid to ask. "How did we interact? Were we just like we are in our normal everyday life?" She asked, trying to gain perspective.

"Yes and no." He replied....a little evasively.

"This is difficult for you to talk about?" She asked.

He sighed. This was where things became more complicated. He was about to lay all his cards on the table. (There was nothing like bringing out a gambling metaphor when one was about to risk everything!)

"Total honesty Bones?" he asked one final time.

She nodded slowly.

"My dream was of us as a married couple Bones. I saw everything....felt everything....experienced everything.....we were a married couple....a healthy married couple......you were pregnant.....do you know what I mean?"

She blushed....yes she realised what he meant. But....she still didn't understand something..... "But since the coma was so many months ago, and you haven't had any health issues of late, and we've been working together again successfully for some time, I don't understand why the dream is back and why it is causing this distance I've felt between us recently?"

"......I have been having flashbacks to the coma ever since I woke up....but then they became more frequent.....lots of flashbacks.... and more often than not...flashbacks of the intimate kind! It has made it awkward for me....working with you closely during the day and yet dreaming of such intimacy with you at night." He spoke softly, hauntingly.... "And then the intimate thoughts imposed on my daily life as well." It was very daunting laying one's soul out in the open he thought.

"I can only assume that in your imagination we weren't a sexually compatible couple..." she sadly.....

"For God's sake _**why**_?" He almost squawked the question.

"Well, because it is the logical conclusion. After these flashbacks you have been so moody and short tempered and you like to remove yourself from my company."

He gave a short ironical laugh.....

"I have had to distance myself from you Bones....because...the dreams are _**so**_ good!"

She stared intensely into his eyes.

Did she get it? He wondered.

".....And you miss the intimacy of your coma?" She asked slowly.

"Every. Single. Moment." He replied adamantly.

She took a sip of her wine....giving herself time to process his words.

"Does hearing this make you feel uncomfortable Bones?" He asked after a moment or two.

She shook her head.

He looked at her.... "I've just told you I have been having intimate thoughts about you....Does that embarrass you or make you uncomfortable.....Bones?"

"Total honesty Booth?" she asked.

He nodded slowly.

"I'm envious."

Okay...he thought....he was not expecting that!

"Envious?" He questioned. "Why?"

It was her turn to sit back against the lounge, take a deep breath and stare at the ceiling. She was very, very nervous at this instant....but all she could think about was Gordon Gordon's advice: Tell him the truth.

She turned to face him.

"Because....." she started finding it difficult to look him in the eye.

He waited.....

"Because... in your dream, it would appear there was no line...."

What did that mean he thought?........ "I don't understand...."

"Because...."

He waited.

"_Your _Booth and Brennan have no emotional restrictions. _My_ Booth and Brennan are not allowed to form an emotional attachment....according to your rules....." She said softly.

Booth's heart missed a beat.

"Temperance.....are you saying you _don't _like the rule?" He asked softly.

She gently shook her head.

Somehow...the distance between them was narrowing....they were instinctively drawn together.....straining to be closer.....

"Temperance....are you saying you would _like_ an emotional attachment?" He was only inches away from her face now....and he whispered.... "with me?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

....and he kissed her lightly.

"Are _you_ sure?" she asked.

"Oh God YES!" He said

....and kissed her hard!

_He_ eventually pulled back and looked into the depths of her blue eyes...."While we're being totally honest here Bones.....I should tell you that I crossed that damn line a long time ago.......When I fell in love with you...." He whispered. "Totally. Completely. Unreservedly!"

...... and he kissed her again....

_She _eventually pulled back....and smiled....and then she said the sweetest three words he thought he had ever heard her say...... "I love you."

Booth looked shell shocked! "You love _me_?" he asked.

She nodded.

"For how long? When? I mean when did you realise you loved me?" he fired questions at her.

"I don't know for how long Booth...perhaps forever! I just didn't realise it. I finally identified these feelings during your coma...not realising that I had been living with them for sometime.....and then I thought that I had betrayed you by I crossing 'the line'."

She found it was getting easier and easier to tell him everything now.

"I went to Guatemala in an effort to put some distance between us until I could compartmentalise these feelings....It was all very new for me Booth...difficult for me to deal with....frighteningly so.....and then...you started pushing me away...."

"I'm _so _sorry Temperance." He said softly.

"It was heart crushing Booth." She said sadly. "It wasn't until I went to see Gordon Gordon that he convinced me to address the situation 'cranium' on!"

Booth smiled. "Would that be 'head' on Bones? It's funny how Gordon Gordon gave me the exact same advice!!"

He sighed. She loves me he thought!

She sighed. He loves me she thought!

"Do you want to go out and grab some dinner to celebrate _us_?" He asked.

She shook her head.

..... "I've waited a lifetime for this Booth.....Please.....just love me...love me now!" She begged and crushed her lips against his.

.

NB: And that Dear Readers, wasn't the last time that Dr Temperance Brennan begged Seeley Joseph Booth during the night!!!!!

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_._

_The end....**or** ....._

_I'm never sure whether we need an epilogue or not...is an epilogue too cheesy?..... Here seems to be an okay place to say goodbye to our characters....however.....If you think we need an epilogue....let me know....I myself am partial to an epilogue lol!!!! _

_._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

.

In case this is the end....thanks for sticking with me guys!

To everyone who read this story from start to finish....thank you!!!

To everyone who has added this little fic to their favourites....whew ThanK You!!!

To everyone who reviewed this story.... :-) WOW THANK YOU!!!!


	9. The End in the Beginning

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

.

_For those who asked....you shall receive......_

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

.

It was that time of the day when he had to wake from his dreams; the time of day when he had to leave the perfection of his make-believe fantasy life.....and he hated it! He prolonged the inevitable as long as possible....lying there with his eyes closed, not wanting to face the day. Last night's dream was even more realistic....even more perfect...... and so damn right compared to any previous dream! He didn't know how he was going to handle these dreams if they were going to continue to grow in intensity.

He had done it several times before on waking up....and this morning was no different....keeping his eyes closed and hoping beyond hope that she was there...in bed....beside him....he rolled over and slid his arm out feeling the opposite side of the bed .....and found nothing......damn....no Bones!

It had all been a dream.....again!

His dreams were getting so real that he could smell her perfume on the sheets, could smell her shampoo on his pillows.

He let out a sigh of regret and slowly opened his eyes.....and after a moment he smiled.

He looked around the room.

It wasn't his bedroom.

It wasn't his bed.

And that lingerie hanging off the end of the bedpost sure as heck wasn't his!!!!!

The best damn night of his life had been oh so real!

He climbed out of bed and retrieved his jeans from the floor. Minimising time, he didn't worry about doing them up completely....no time to waste....he just wanted to find her.

He hoped they wouldn't be awkward together when he found her....that she wouldn't have any regrets.....that they were solid in the light of day...... a personal and a working partnership that would hold......

The apartment was quiet....he worried that she may have fled. Was she so overwhelmed with everything that she had simply left?...God if she had needed to flee he hoped she was local....he hoped she hadn't found some escape valve interstate or even worse another country.....he wondered where in the world the latest dig was happening...

Calm down Booth.....he thought to himself....deep breaths. He made his way through the apartment to the lounge room searching for her...and finally stopped in the lounge room door way ....and he smiled. After taking a deep breath to relax, he nonchalantly leant against the door frame. He took a moment to drink in the beauty of the moment.

Now there was a view that beat everything he had ever imagined. There she sat in a lounge chair, legs stretched out with her feet resting on the coffee table, she had a mug in one hand and was leisurely reading a newspaper.....in his shirt.....with the buttons barely done up....he could see the gentle swell of her breasts and a generous amount of leg......

"Hi!" He finally said with a smile.

"Good morning." She said, returning his smile shyly.

Now there was a view she didn't think she could ever do justice to in one of her novels. The most handsome wide-shouldered, bare-chested, lean-waisted alpha male with a cheeky smile and bed tussled hair!

She put down the paper and her coffee.....and made her way over to him.

"How were you dreams?" she asked cheekily as she slid her arms around his waist.

Leaning down for a kiss, he whispered just prior to his lips meeting hers....."Not nearly as good as the real thing!"

"You okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded shyly.

"We okay?" He simply wanted confirmation that she was okay with 'them' in the light of day.

Again she nodded.

"Booth?" she said softly...with a twinkle in her eye. "Are you feeling a little ......Temp...." she kissed his neck. "tat......" she feather kissed down his cheek.. "ion?" she kissed him on the lips.... "Please......" she begged......

How could he resist? He lifted her easily into his arms and she brought her arms up around his neck as they headed back to the bedroom. He had one final thought before getting lost in the Temptation of Temperance...... God he loved it when she begged!

_Fin_

_._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

.

_Once again....a sincere thank you to anybody who Read, Reviewed or Alerted._

_._

_After several months of 'creative constipation' these characters are talking to me again...I'm not sure where they're leading me at the moment....but....just between you and me...I think I need thereapy lol!!!!_

_._

_Till we meet again...._

_._

_Thankyou MissyMoo_


End file.
